kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Good Croc, Bad Croc
:This article is about the episode. For the DVD, see ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Good Croc, Bad Croc.'' , Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Philip Pignotti, Shane Zalvin | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = GoodCrocBadCrocCast.jpg | Previous = Fluttering Finger Mindslip | Next = Hometown Hero | Poll = What did you think about "Good Croc, Bad Croc"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Good Croc, Bad Croc" is the sixth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the fourth of five to air during the show's official worldwide premiere event on . Plot Synopsis After the leader of the Croc Bandits helps Po out, Po agrees to return the favor. But he quickly learns that repaying a favor to a Croc Bandit might be more difficult than he imagined. Summary In the noodle shop after Monkey had played a joke on Po with his "joy luck buzzer" which he intended for Tigress, the panda left after being called "gullible" and came into a nearby of the Bamboo Forest, where he accidentally fell in a deep hole. All his attempts to pull himself out of the hole were useless. However, Fung arrived and pulled him out with a rope. Once out Po suspiciously thought that the Croc bandit wanted to rob him, but the latter said he just wanted to help, and the two departed from each other. Later, Po returned to the Jade Palace and met Tigress and Monkey. He told them about his encounter with Fung, after which they let him know how they wouldn't have been so sympathetic with the outlaw. Shortly after, Fung arrived at the Palace and sought help from Po, without the others knowing, and begged him to help in the search of his brother, kidnapped by Jong. Po eventually accepted, and they began their search from the bamboo forest. After they walked for a while, they found Jong's territory and, while they were irrupting through the guards' station in the border of the area, Fung was immediately very reluctant to fight, letting Po fight for him. After the latter had finished fighting, he discussed with Fung about why he let him do all the fighting. The crocodile, with the excuse of being the leader of the expedition, convinced Po that he was under pressure due to his role. Later they reached the fortress of Jong, they burs into the cell where Po thought Fung's kidnapped brother was held. The latter grabbed a box, saying that his brother would have fitted inside it, and fled. Once out, they escaped from the prison. However, what Po didn't know was that Fung had tricked him, and they hadn't gone to save his brother, but to kidnap Jong's son, whom Fung planned to use to blackmail his father. Once returned to the Jade Palace, Po was approached by some of Jong's guards, who arrested him for the crime of kidnapping. Po was brought back to Jong's fortress and chained in the prison. There he explained to Jong himself about what had happened and that Fung had fooled him. Jong was unconvinced, and was about to torture the panda with a weapon when Fung arrived to rescue Po. He explained that he had organized the kidnapping, not Po, and he gave Jong his son back. However, Jong merely wanted both him and Po to pay for the incident, and attempted to have them captured. Po and Fung managed to escape from the dungeon and then from the palace. After they had run a great distance, Po told Fung that he had to bring him in jail for the kidnapping. The crocodile, though outraged at first, acted out that he would comply before Po fell in the same pit from before. Fung then said his farewell and ran off, this time leaving Po trapped. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress * as Shifu / Gahri / Rhino guard #1 / Rhino guard #2 * as Monkey / Catapult guard * Max Koch as Mantis / Water buffalo guard #1 / Water buffalo guard #2 * as Crane * as Viper * as Fung / Croc bandit #2 * as Jong / Jong's son Trivia * The episode title references the " " tactic used for interrogation. Gallery Images JongLandSign.jpg|Po reading PoArrested.jpg|Po arrested by two of Jong's guards JongPo1.jpg|Jong with Po as his prisoner GahriNunchucks.jpg| JongDevice.jpg|Jong preparing to torture Po FungPo.jpg|Fung and Po View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes